villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magneto (Wolverine and the X-Men)
Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto, is the main antagonist of the TV Series Wolverine and the X-Men. He is the founding leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants who seeks to destroy the humans and cement mutant-kind as the superior species. He is voiced by . ''Wolverine and the X-Men'' He is shown to have supposedly given up his evil ways and rules over the island of Genosha, which serves as a safe haven for mutants hiding from the Mutant Response Division. He is the father of Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Lorna/Polaris. Despite Senator Kelly's hatred for mutants, he seems to allow Magneto to put up billboards across the U.S. advertising Genosha to all who seek sanctuary. A year following the explosion at the X-Mansion that supposedly destroyed Xavier and Jean Grey, Magneto finds a comatose Xavier on Genosha's shores and gives him to the X-Men. Nightcrawler went to Genosha and was greeted warmly by Magneto and Scarlet Witch, but he ends up learning that the supposedly-benevolent king of Genosha is locking super-powerful mutants in prison cells, fearing that they would destroy all he had built for his kind. He tells Quicksilver to be a member of his Brotherhood of Mutants back in America and doesn't seem to be willing to welcome him back to Genosha (much like another certain cartoon father/son conflict). He later wages war with Senator Kelly by attacking numerous MRD prisons and facilities, but ends up angering him further. Meanwhile in the future timeline that Xavier is in now due to his coma lasting 20 years, Lorna tells Xavier that Genosha was engulfed in flames (due to the Phoenix) and Magneto, along with the rest of Genosha, had perished sending Lorna away. Back in the present, Magneto falls victim to Kelly's thief Gambit, who comes to rob Magneto of his helmet. He fails to escape with it and places bombs at the island's power supply, in the hopes that he had successfully crippled Genosha. Magneto goes to Kelly and they both end up being kidnapped by the X-Men, who get into contact with Xavier talking in the future, who shows Magneto and Kelly what happens if they continue their plotting; the world will be taken over by the Sentinels and Master Mold, all humans are presumably destroyed and mutants are locked in containment-camps. Kelly stops the Sentinel program dead in its tracks, but Magneto decides to set forth a plan to have his minion Mystique as Kelly send Sentinels to Genosha. Then, he could control them and attack America. His plan leaves some of Genosha in flames and is defeated by the Phoenix, only to be saved by Quicksilver and brought back to Genosha. After the Phoenix is destroyed by Emma Frost, Scarlet Witch banishes Magneto from Genosha and becomes the new ruler of the island. He and Quicksilver are last seen being teleported away by a mutant named Blink. Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mutants Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Messiah Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Genocidal Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fanatics Category:Related to Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Remorseful Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Inconclusive Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable